


【快新】我最好的朋友的婚礼

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “……你要结婚了？”





	【快新】我最好的朋友的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 快新邂逅日24h 22:00 第23棒 主题：婚礼
> 
> **K柯邂逅日快乐呀♡快新一生一世一双人**
> 
> \- 平和元素有，3/4组元素有  
> \- ooc，慎入

 

 

收到婚礼请柬是在大学一年级那个夏天的不知道第几个星期。天气已渐渐转热，金色的阳光透过茂密的枝杈和玻璃窗子洒入未拉上窗帘的双人宿舍，晕在书桌上。窗外是蝉声震天的夏天，窗内是阳光似水的人间。工藤新一就是在这样一个午后接到黑羽快斗递给他的显然是精心制作的喜帖。

 

工藤从桌上摊着的案件卷宗把视线往上移，怔愣了一下，歪头微眯着眼直晃晃地瞅着黑羽。

 

“……谁的？”他感觉自己的舌头机械地卷起又平舒，听到声带震动发出一如往常的冷静的声音。

 

黑羽挑了挑眉：“你最好的朋友的。”

 

工藤面色如常，却肢体僵硬。“……你要结婚了？”

 

血液从心脏开始，一寸寸凉了下去。

 

 

 

 

工藤和黑羽虽说是已经说不清道不明地暧昧了一年多，但其实严格来算才刚正式交往没多久。

 

那家伙太能撩。工藤总在收下黑羽指间忽然凭空冒出的红玫瑰或蓝色妖姬后这么想着。他自诩不是个缺乏安全感的人，但对黑羽，他是真的没什么把握能抓得住他。

 

纵使他不会什么读心术，但因着看过太多的人心凉薄与世态炎凉，他在观察什么人的时候也能把那人看透得七八分。但黑羽，前任且也是最后一任怪盗基德——世上最厉害的魔术师，没有之一，所有不可思议的奇迹皆能出自他的双手——深谙扑克脸的精髓，无论是在当初月下的场场追逐中，亦或是后来的日常大学生活中，他的一张扑克脸都使得炉火纯青，无懈可击。对于这个人，他总是看不清也看不透，甚至有时，那人明明在自己身边，可却怎么也不真切。

 

白衣怪盗幻影神偷上天入地飞檐走壁无所不能，随时随地花样繁出撩天撩地，惹得一大片男女老少皆为其倾倒。但侦探和怪盗又是怎么搞上的呢？亦敌亦友，是强劲的宿敌，也是最有默契的搭档。兴许是许多次月下追逐后靠在天台栏杆边的闲聊，朔风瑟瑟时魔术师给悄然裹上的早已在怀里捂得温热的围巾，许多次哪怕以身犯险也义无反顾的相救……又亦或是太多次共历生死而产生的吊桥效应吧。侦探垂眼，在心里勾起一个笑。谁知道呢。

 

怎么就鬼使神差地答应了那人的告白呢？工藤轻笑，摇了摇头。或许还是那家伙太能撩了。

 

 

 

 

不久前的那场夏日烟火大会过于盛大。黑羽塞进他手中的线香燃出噼里啪啦的火星，摇落温柔的灰烬。工藤微微侧目去瞅他，满脸孩子气的少年身着黑色的浴衣，精致绣着的暗红色的纹路从前襟延伸到下摆，像极了纠缠不清的红线。

 

工藤抬头望着夜空中绚丽绽放的金红色的焰火，耳畔是烟花发射药爆裂时震耳欲聋的声响，燥热的风中掺混着嘈杂的人声，可黑羽偏头在他耳畔缓缓道出的话语是那么清晰。

 

他说：要不要试着和我在一起，名侦探？

 

黑羽的背后是浑然失色的漫天焰火，漫漫长夜里他温柔的笑意是唯一的光。那人清亮又有磁性的嗓音恍如海妖塞壬的歌声，诱惑着他不由自主地点头答应。

 

夜行的航船撞上了暗礁，崩裂，沉没。

 

他听见自己回答：好。

 

吊桥又如何，总之陷进去了那就放任自己陷进去吧，粉身碎骨或是万劫不复……我工藤新一全都不怕。

 

 

 

 

黑羽见工藤没有理会自己的回答，呆愣的表情彰显着侦探不知早已神游到太平洋的哪个角落里去了。他俯身把脑袋凑过去，两人的鼻尖只间隔五公分。

 

工藤回过神来时，被眼前倏然放大的脸吓了一跳，猛地往后缩了缩，差点一个重心不稳从椅子上跌下去。

 

“怎、怎么了？”

 

黑羽眨巴着眼睛，蓝眸在阳光下亮晶晶的，很是可爱。“我说啊，我们严格来说已经不是朋友了。不过，如果你觉得男朋友也算朋友的话，那也行吧。”

 

“诶？”工藤无意识地舔了下干燥的嘴唇，“所以那是谁的？”

 

“大阪的侦探先生好可怜噢，在你心里没有姓名。”黑羽鼓着腮帮嘟起嘴，做出一副搞怪的委屈样。

 

工藤翻了个白眼，伸手把黑羽的脑袋推开。“……行。”

 

 

 

 

服部平次和远山和叶的婚礼定在八月上旬。他们出乎意料地刚上大学没几个月就立马结婚。不过仔细考量起来，倒也不是那么意外。毕竟早些年他们还在念高中的时候双方家长就已经在商量着想早点订婚。而两人在互相确认了心意以后也是迫不及待地想定下终身。

 

新郎新娘双方的家人及交往密切的长辈、相熟的好友及他们的父母，都受邀出席婚礼。和服部、远山同一所学校的毛利兰和中森青子也被邀请在列，并受邀担任伴娘的角色。而工藤、黑羽、白马自然是担任伴郎。

 

 

 

 

正处于热恋期的年轻情侣受邀参加婚礼难免内心激动万分，两人兴致勃勃地出门购置全新的黑白西装。忙忙碌碌筹备婚礼的服部从室友白马的简讯中听闻此事，倒是饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，他还真无法想象那两人兴高采烈逛商场挑选西装的模样。

 

工藤和黑羽这会儿其实才刚捅破那层暧昧的玻璃纸没多久，出于种种顾虑，并未告诉其他亲朋好友。他们的关系目前只有隔壁宿舍的服部和白马知道。毕竟在楼道里低头不见抬头见的，讨论案件时经常需要串个门，而且三位侦探也总能一起被叫去案发现场。至于魔术师先生呢，自然是早期作为暧昧对象、后期作为家属一起陪同前往案发现场。

 

 

 

 

服部回头看了眼不远处正在收拾东西的和叶，不禁抬手压了压并不存在的棒球帽帽檐。

 

话说……结果到最后只有自己的青梅竹马真正发展成了恋爱结婚的关系是个什么情况？

 

噢，说错了。白马非马，没有青梅竹马。

 

 

 

 

一个人窝在东大宿舍里翻阅案件卷宗的白马猝不及防打了个大大的喷嚏。

 

 

 

 

婚礼当天，一身正装的远山银司郎臂弯揽着女儿的手，将盛装打扮的女儿领到服部面前。男人间的握手后，远山银司郎终还是忍不住落泪，轻声对服部说：“好好待她。”服部郑重地点头，挽起和叶的手，缓慢但坚定地走到证婚人面前，宣誓结为夫妻，执起神圣纯洁的羽毛笔签下结婚证书。

 

“现在，新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

 

眼含羞赧爱意的新人在花瓣雨和众人的欢呼声中深情地拥吻着。

 

 

 

 

黑羽偏过头去看工藤棱角分明的侧脸，坚硬如生铁的线条被柔和的灯光晕得柔和了几许。纤长细密的睫毛在下眼睑投下了一片碎小的阴影，薄唇微抿，上扬起一个无意识的弧度。

 

会有那么一天的，他们也可以携手走过繁花红毯，在高朋满座的见证下亲吻彼此，向全世界宣告对方是此生唯一。

 

工藤察觉到身旁人的视线，回头对上他缠绵的目光，眼底是分明的温柔笑意。

 

黑白同款西装的两人面对面站着深情对视，不知道的还以为是他们两人要喜结连理呢。不过……也没差了。

 

 

 

 

婚宴过程中，黑羽和工藤被虽同在一所大学却着实许久未见的青梅竹马各自拉走寒暄。

 

自从上了大学后，他们便不再像高中那样是同班同学了，彼此的近况虽一切安好无恙，却几乎没有再密切地涉入对方的生活中。虽偶有在Line上闲聊，分享有趣的日常，但大学一年级的新生生活委实忙碌，终日忙得神龙见首不见尾。

 

而且，还真有些事得和她们好好坦白。

 

 

 

 

黑羽注视着自家青梅滔滔不绝地在吐槽着自己不和她联络、有了室友忘了朋友的“罪行”，不禁轻笑出声。哪是什么室友啊，分明是男朋友。

 

青子不解地瞅着黑羽，还以为他笑是抗议的意思，于是振振有辞道：“怎么了？我说的不对吗？你还不就是每天顾着你家名侦探，都忘了我这个发小了！？”

 

“的确是 **我家的** 名侦探，”黑羽挠了挠后脑勺，“我正想和你说这事来着——上个月我们在一起了。”

 

青子的眼睛瞪得无比圆润，一脸震惊，许久才从喉间挤出一个音节：“……哈？”

 

“你什么反应啊……很惊讶吗？”

 

青子一本正经地点头：“对啊，工藤君那么正经的人怎么想都不像是会看上你的样子啊！”

 

“喂喂喂，我怎么了啊！”黑羽瞬间炸毛，“我可是世界上最厉害的魔术师，英俊潇洒玉树临风风流倜傥！”

 

…………

 

 

 

 

 

 

“其实我一度怀疑是吊桥效应。”

 

和青子吵吵闹闹完的黑羽捧着巧克力慕斯蛋糕四顾张望着寻找工藤的身影，忽然听到熟悉的声音，话语在嘈杂的人声中有些模糊不清。

 

“具体的细节我现在不能告诉你，总的来说就是我们之前一起经历过很多次生死危机。怎么说呢，毕竟曾是出生入死的兄弟或者说是搭档吧，那种看不见希望的黑暗时刻里，荷尔蒙作怪而导致的怦然心动也不是什么难以想象的怪事。很长一段时间里，我都在强迫自己相信远离他才是正确的。”

 

黑羽悄悄走近了些，他听见工藤的声线过分平静，没有一丝情绪波动，仿佛没有什么感情能在他的心上激起涟漪。

 

其实黑羽也不是没有对这份感情感到过怀疑和好奇。表面上看是无尽暧昧过后的水到渠成，但他自己心里清楚得很，这一切并非如此。他曾数次或直白或暗示地对工藤调笑说“要不你就从了我吧”，可工藤总当他是在开玩笑，无奈地轻笑着对他说“别闹”。但那天烟火大会上，他却忽然答应了。这不是什么自然而然的感情，只是场突如其来的意外罢了。

 

诚如工藤所言，他们共同经历过太多次生死劫难，他们的爱情滋生在暗无天日的绝望时刻里，谁知道那飙升的肾上腺素是因为什么。

 

工藤总是太过冷静。眉眼清冷，笑容浅淡，举手投足间都透着禁欲的诱惑。仿佛没有什么能够撩拨动他的心弦，也没有什么能够激起他的欲望。魔术师怪盗可以吗？他不知道啊。

 

“平成年代的福尔摩斯”的名号打得响亮，他工藤新一终究是日本无人不知无人不晓的名侦探，意气风发，挥斥方遒。可他黑羽快斗呢，曾经作为怪盗基德时，国际大盗的罪犯身份见不得光，只能隐于暗影中。而如今褪去一袭纯白华服后，他只是个平凡的学生，充其量不过是个爱做梦的魔术师，又凭什么能吸引住名侦探心甘情愿留在自己身边？凭魔术吗，不过都是些蛊惑人心的小把戏罢了。

 

“我一个大男人和你说安全感和自卑感可能有点搞笑，但那家伙实在是太能撩了，随便对着什么人都能发情。可能魔术师都是如此吧，耍得一手浪漫的好手段，把人心玩弄得团团转。你也知道，就像你一直说的那样，我是个不解风情的侦探，到底要怎么样才能让他一心一意，说实话我也不知道。”

 

黑羽往工藤的背影缓缓走去的脚步顿住了。

 

原来不只是我不知道要如何留住名侦探，名侦探也不知道要怎么抓住我吗？

 

“但有的时候我觉得吧，就算真的是吊桥也无所谓。什么样的吊桥能吊这么久呢？我不知道这么说你能不能懂——人一生中大约能遇到2920万人，那么多人中我却独独遇到了他并对他心动，一百万分之四十九的概率，我想，就算是吊桥也无所谓了吧。”

 

天呐，这是什么冷淡侦探严谨的浪漫……黑羽在心里尖叫着捂脸。他以为工藤不主动不回应是因为不够喜欢，哪知道原来他在心里默默想了这么多。

 

真的是两个超级大笨蛋啊，都忍不住怀疑自己，明明坚定自己的心意却又都对对方的感情充满疑虑。

 

黑羽忍不住凑过去站到工藤身后，越过他瘦削但宽阔的肩膀对上了毛利兰的眼神。

 

毛利小姐眨了眨眼。但工藤没有注意到，兀自说了下去。

 

“如果真吊了这么久，那不如就让我吊死在他身上吧。他都向我走了那么多步，可我总是一退再退，不敢承认自己的心意。……哪怕我抓不住他，哪怕是飞蛾扑火，这回我也不会再退缩了。”

 

原来不自信的人不止自己一个呐。黑羽无声地勾起唇角的弧度，朝毛利兰挑了挑眉，但却忽然有些吃醋，这么多话他怎么都不对自己说起……

 

青梅竹马的漂亮姑娘憋着笑不停地眨着眼，工藤终于注意到了这种反常。不对劲的预感涌上心头，不会是他想的那样吧……

 

他在她善解人意的目光的注视下僵硬地转过身，尴尬地对上了黑羽直勾勾的炽热的眼神。

 

“我原以为是我太平凡难以触动你的心，没想到名侦探也同样在担心抓不住我。”黑羽温柔地轻笑，抬手摁住工藤的双肩，明明没用什么劲，但工藤觉得他们的骨血此刻都融在一起了。掌心的热度哪怕隔着西装布料也能传到肩颈，然后渐次攀至全身每一条血管每一滴血液里。

 

“之前的人生中多数时间里我都只能行走在黑暗中，但你是计划之外突然闯入的光，茫茫人海中你是唯一的可视点。那时候我想，当你的影子也无妨。

 

“你是降临到我生命中避无可避的劫难，倘若真能同你一起坠下吊桥，那我宁愿相信这是命运的裁决，赴汤蹈火也心甘情愿。

 

“我好像还没有认真地对你说过这句话，但以后我会每天对你说的——”黑羽温热的双手捧着工藤微微泛红的脸，“我爱你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“现在，伴郎可以亲吻伴郎了。”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

至于猝不及防公开出柜、事后应付同样受邀出席的双方父母的盘问，那就是另外一回事了。

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *文题是电影名。  
> *所有日本西式婚礼细节的资料搜寻均来自百度……如有错误，好吧，怪我OTL  
>   
> *“人一生会遇到2920万人”和“相爱的概率是一百万分之四十九”，这两个数据均来自百度……如有错误，也怪我。  
>  
> 
> 感谢可爱又迷人的叙帮忙校对www 
> 
>    
> 其实是为了快新的黑白西装才选择的西式婚礼……不然我个人是认为服部远山两家会选择神社婚礼orz  
>    
> 灵感来源是下面那张图(图源：微博@快新资讯站)，黑白西装，帅得过分的两人……我的眼泪不值钱T T  
>   
>  ~~(其实对这组图还有别的脑洞但是一步一步慢慢来吧…手速跟不上脑速orz)~~


End file.
